Shattered
by UnalignedSuccubus
Summary: Set after 507. Possibly strays into M on language but nothing else. This was a one shot, but a lot of people asked me to continue, so I did.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I'm sorry, this is all I have.

x-x-x

I care about you, more than you know.

Bo's words echoed in her head as she ran. No idea where she was going, no idea who to turn to. She was alone. Always alone.

Tamsin, I love you, I do, but not like that.

She stopped running, looking up into the vast darkness, she screamed. Her heart was breaking. No, not breaking. It was shattering into a million pieces, with no hope of ever being whole again. She should have known, somebody like Bo could never love her, nobody could.

She found herself standing outside the Dal. She knew going inside would mean questions, she also knew it would mean alcohol. Walking inside she saw Vex and Mark, a few other Fae drinking away what was left of the night, and she saw Trick behind the bar.

"Tamsin..." Trick said as she walked over to the bar.

"Give me a bottle of the strongest shit you've got..." Tamsin said as she sat on the bar stool.

"Are you okay?" he asked, his voice truly full of concern.

"I don't want to talk about it," she said, "I just want a drink..."

"Maybe we should call Bo..." she heard Vex say.

Trick watched as he saw Tamsin's eyes fill with tears, her pain clearly etched on her features. Without saying another word he went into the back room and got a bottle of the strongest alcohol he had. He knew a glass of it would put down most Fae, but he knew Tamsin needed it. He placed it down in front of her, softly placing his hand over hers as she fought her emotions.

"Thank you..." Tamsin said, taking a deep breath before she opened the bottle and started drinking.

As Tamsin drank she couldn't stop the visions coming into her head. Memories of waking up next to Bo. The Dal started to empty slowly, it was like people could feel Tamsin's pain, her need for self-destruction and they didn't want to be there to see it. While people were leaving, one person walked in. The one person Tamsin really didn't want to see.

Lauren walked over to the bar.

"There you are..." she said to Tamsin.

The Valkyrie couldn't help but think that Bo hadn't talked to the doctor yet, if she had Lauren wouldn't be anywhere near Tamsin.

"Now isn't a good time..." Trick said to Lauren.

"What happened?" Lauren asked, looking between Trick and Tamsin.

The Blood King just shook his head a little.

"Are you okay?" Lauren asked Tamsin.

The Valkyrie kept her eyes trained on the bottle of drink in front of her as her heart started racing. She was taking slow deep breaths trying to calm herself down. She knew it wasn't Lauren's fault, even though the little voice in her head was telling her differently.

"Tamsin..." Lauren said, placing her hand softly on Tamsin's shoulder.

"Don't..." Tamsin said, shrugging off Lauren's hand, "touch me..."

"What happened?" Lauren asked, "I don't..."

"Of course you don't..." Tamsin replied, drinking more of her drink, "for someone who is supposed to be so fucking intelligent you can be really fucking stupid some times."

Both Mark and Vex were now paying attention to the scene unfolding at the bar.

"If I've done something..." Lauren said, trying to calm the situation down before it got out of hand.

"Leave me alone Lauren..." Tamsin said.

"Tamsin..." Lauren said.

"Go away..." the Valkyrie said.

"I'd listen to her if I were you Doc," Vex said, walking over to them, "she's hurting right now."

"But..." Lauren replied.

Unable to force the pain down any longer Tamsin snapped. Tears streaming down her face she looked at Lauren.

"You won Lauren..." she said, clenching her jaw, angry at herself for allowing this side of her to be seen by anyone, "you won..."

"Bo..." Lauren replied quietly.

Tamsin didn't say anything, she just stood up.

"Tamsin, I'm..." the doctor started to say.

"Don't say you're sorry, because you're not." Tamsin said, "you wanted her all to yourself, well congratulations, you got what you wanted, again."

Lauren didn't say a word, she couldn't. Tamsin's anger was starting to build beyond anything she could control. She rested her hands on the bar, breathing deeply.

"I think it would be better if you leave..." Trick said.

"Don't worry, I'm leaving..." Tamsin replied.

"I was talking to Lauren." Trick replied, looking at the broken Valkyrie.

A look of understanding passed between the Valkyrie and the Blood King.

"I'll leave, but not until I've said what I have to." Lauren said.

"You have an out, I would take it." Vex said.

"Why is everything so cold?" Mark asked as the atmosphere changed in the Dal.

Trick looked at Vex.

"Get Dyson." he said.

Vex nodded before heading out of the Dal. He wouldn't be able to stop Tamsin if she completely lost control, he knew deep down Dyson wouldn't be able to either, nobody could, not now.

"I am sorry that you're hurting, Tamsin, I really am," Lauren said, "because I know just what that pain feels like."

"You think you know what pain feels like?" Tamsin asked, "you think you know what this feels like?"

"I lost her once..." Lauren said.

"You never deserved her to start with." Tamsin said, losing the last strand of control she had over her emotions, "you have done nothing but try and change her since the moment you met..."

Trick could feel the energy flowing from the Valkyrie as her hands started to shake as she gripped the bar.

"I love Bo..." Lauren replied.

"No, you don't," Tamsin said quietly, "you want her to be something she's not, someone she's not..."

Vex arrived back with Dyson. The two slowly walked into the bar.

"You will never understand..." Tamsin continued, "never. But how could you, you're human, you'll only ever be human. In 50 or 60 years, if you're lucky enough to live that long... When you're old, and dying..."

Tamsin's features started to darken as she thought about the pain that Bo would be in when Lauren died. She looked at the doctor.

"When she is suffering, when she is hurting, when she is having her heart ripped out of her chest because of you," Tamsin said, stepping closer to Lauren, "You're going to kill her Lauren. One way or another. And when you do, when you die, I'll be waiting. You think you know what pain is..."

As Lauren started to back up Dyson made his move, rushing round behind Tamsin he wrapped his arms around her as tightly as he could.

"This isn't the way Tamsin..." he said quietly to her, his voice catching in his throat seeing the pain that she was in, knowing that pain the way he did, "I know it hurts Tamsin, I know... But not like this."

"Let me go." Tamsin said, struggling against Dyson.

"I can't do that," Dyson said, "you know I can't do that. Tamsin, I know this feels like the end of the world, I know..."

Tamsin breath caught in her chest, her features remained darker than any of them had ever seen.

"But it isn't... Trust me it isn't..." Dyson said.

"Well, actually..." Vex said, Trick shot him a look, which made the Mesmer shut up again.

At that moment Kenzi walked into the Dal.

"Well isn't this is shit storm that I saw coming..." she said, slowly walking into the Dal.

"Kenzi..." Trick said, thankful to see her again, but not under the circumstances.

The small human smiled at him a little before walking past Lauren and over to Dyson and Tamsin.

"Tamsin... Listen to me..." Kenzi said, looking into the shadows where Tamsin's eyes should be, "I need you to listen to me... Okay... Let her go Dyson."

"I can't do that." Dyson replied.

"Let her go..." Kenzi said looking at the wolf, "trust me, please..."

The wolf nodded a little and let go of Tamsin, he didn't move too far away, but he let her go.

Kenzi smiled a little at the Valkyrie, her hands reaching up to Tamsin's cheeks, her heart breaking for the girl who stood so broken in front of her.

"You can't let the pain win," Kenzi said, "I know that's the easiest thing, to just open up and let it in... Hurting Lauren isn't going to make this right, it won't make it better..."

"I can't..." Tamsin started to say, her features slowly returning to normal, her eyes burning with tears.

"Yes you can," Kenzi said with a nod as Tamsin shook her head again, "you can, and you have to. Do you know why... You're my family Tamsin, and I need you..."

"We all do..." Trick added quietly.

"Don't let this destroy you..." Kenzi continued, "don't let that darkness take over. You're more than that."

"Without... I'm nothing..." Tamsin replied, breaking down again.

x-x-x

A few hours later, Tamsin was asleep on the sofa at the Dal, Kenzi didn't know whether it was because of the drinking or the crying. Seeing Tamsin in pain broke her heart. She knew it was more than that, she knew it was more than a heartbreak. Lauren had left the Dal shortly after Kenzi had arrived, not realising how easily she had gotten off.

Vex, Mark, Dyson and Trick all fell silent as Bo walked in. Kenzi moved from where she was sitting, watching Tamsin, over to the bar.

"Kenz..." Bo said, rushing over to her.

"Don't..." Kenzi replied, stepping back from the Succubus, "this will never be okay, Bo..."

She looked over at the sofa where Tamsin was sleeping, Bo followed her eyes.

"I'm sorry..." Bo said quietly.

"You invited her into your bed," Kenzi said, "she laid herself bare for you, literally, she gave all of herself to you, and you took it..."

"Listen..." Bo said.

"I'm not finished." Kenzi said, interrupting her, "you took it without thinking. I know you're a Succubus, we all know, because we've all been dealing with this for 5 years."

"I am sorry that I hurt her..." Bo said, looking over at the sleeping Valkyrie.

"You didn't hurt her," Dyson said from where he was sitting nursing his drink, "that isn't what that was. You destroyed her."

"You bounce around, from person to person, Dyson to Lauren, to Dyson again," Kenzi said as Trick poured her another drink, "then onto Dyson and Lauren... And then you move on to Tamsin... She's a Valkyrie Bo, do you not understand that?"

Bo didn't say anything. She didn't know what to say.

"Valkyrie's fall in love once," Vex said, downing his drink, "once... Tamsin has lived 14 lives, 7 more than she should..."

He stood up and grabbed his jacket.

"You were her once, Succubus," he said, walking closer to Bo, "her once in forever. We could all see it, but you couldn't. The one person who can actually read auras and you couldn't see it."

"I've never been able to read hers..." Bo said quietly.

"Because it's a weakness, to Valkyrie's, love is a weakness," Vex said, "love causes nothing but pain to them, you have brought nothing but pain to her. Thanks for the hospitality Trick, but the air just turned very sour in here."

With that Vex left the Dal. His words sinking in as Kenzi picked up another drink.

"I didn't mean..." Bo started to say, her breath a little ragged from the feelings building inside her, "I didn't think...I..."

"You never do..." Dyson said coldly, "you never do."

The door to the Dal opened again. Everyone was surprised by who walked in.

"It can't be..." Trick said.

"Freyja..." Kenzi said, "what are you doing here?"

"I'm taking her home." Freyja said.

"This is her home," Bo said, "You're not taking her anywhere."

"This isn't her home," Acacia said, walking up to Bo, "this is her personal version of Hell, and that is all down to you."

"I never asked her to fall in love with me!" Bo yelled, unable to contain it anymore, " I never asked her to."

"You didn't have to." Freyja said calmly, "she's been waiting for you. Nobody was ever enough for Tamsin, but you were. I've had many, many years to think about what punishment would be enough for Tamsin. All the messes she's made, all the deals that she made..."

Freyja looked at Trick.

"But this... Even I couldn't have done this." she continued, "I'm going to give her a choice, she can come home, back to Valhalla, or she can stay here. The choice is hers, I can't force her either way, it's been a long time since Tamsin has done what I've asked. I can take the pain from her, I can stop it hurting..."

"But..." Bo said.

"But you will not like what is left behind." Freyja replied, "I should kill you where you stand, but I can't, your father has plans for you..."

"Freyja...?" Tamsin asked, waking up hearing her voice, "what are you doing here?"

"You know why I'm here Tamsin..." Freyja replied, smiling softly, "I can make it stop."

Tamsin looked around at the faces in the bar, her eyes falling on Bo, the pain in her chest becoming unbearable yet again.

"Do it..." Tamsin said.

"Tamsin..." Bo said, starting to walk closer to the Valkyrie.

"No, you have no say in this..." Tamsin said to Bo.

"Don't do this Tamsin," Bo said, knowing that she could still get through to the Valkyrie, "please... I need you."

"No you don't, you made that pretty clear," Tamsin replied, "now run along Succubus, your doctor is waiting for you."

"Please, listen to me..." Bo said, her eyes brimming with tears, she walked over to towards the sofa, "don't do this because of me... You're better than this."

"Better than this, but still not enough for you..." Tamsin said quietly before she looked at Freyja, "do it."

Freyja stood in front of Tamsin and placed her hand over Tamsin's heart.

"This is going to hurt." Freyja said.

"Not for much longer..." Tamsin replied.

Freyja closed her eyes and a bright light emitted from Tamsin's chest. The lights in the Dal flickered before the bulbs all exploded. Tamsin let out a heartbreaking scream before she collapsed to the floor. Bo moved to rush over to her, before Dyson stopped her.

"You don't get to do that anymore." he said, walking past her and joining Kenzi who was now at Tamsin's side.

"She's going to need rest," Freyja said, "she probably won't wake again until morning."

"Take her home..." Bo said.

Dyson picked Tamsin up from the floor, he looked over at Trick.

"Do you still have that spare room?" he asked.

Trick nodded and Dyson carried Tamsin downstairs.

Acacia walked up to Bo, stopping directly in front of her.

"She trusted you," Acacia said, "she turned her back on everyone and everything she knows, for you. She died for you, and the sad thing is, she'll do it again. And when she does, when she kills herself for you, and she dies for good... While you're standing there with your human, be sure to look at her, Succubus, because you did that."

Acacia left the Dal without saying a word to anyone, Freyja wasn't far behind, but before she left she turned to Bo.

"You will never set foot through the gates of Valhalla," she said, "you will never get your hero's end. When you die, Ysabeau, I will watch you burn in Hell."

Bo felt all the air being sucked from the room, she looked around to find that she was now alone.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: This was supposed to be a one shot, a hit of pain so to speak. But 99% of you seem to want this to continue. I can't promise you that I can fix Tamsin, I can't promise you that this will end with Valkubus. I have no idea where it's going, or where it will end. You all seem to have more faith in me than I do. This part ended up slightly longer than planned so I split it into two, you can have the other part tomorrow. The song used in this part is called Irrelevant and it's by Lauren Aquilina, look it up. Don't forget to drop me a review.

x-x-x

Tamsin was sleeping peacefully in the bed in Trick's spare room, Kenzi was standing in the doorway, leaning on the doorframe, just watching. Her arms were wrapped around herself, she was worried about her young Valkyrie. She knew the pain of having your heart broken, she'd lost the love of her life, she knew the pain Tamsin was in.

Trick quietly walked up behind the small human, Kenzi sensed the movement next to her and looked at the Blood King. He softly put his hand reassuringly on her arm.

"She's going to be okay, right Trick?" Kenzi asked, looking back at the sleeping form of the Valkyrie.

"I hope so," he said, smiling softly, "having your heart broken is a difficult thing for any of us to deal with, but for Tamsin... For a Valkyrie..."

"It's everything..." Kenzi replied quietly, "what did Freyja do to her?"

"She took the pain, she took..." Trick started to say.

"Her feelings for Bo..." Kenzi said, nodding a little.

"I thought that it would just be her love, the thing causing her pain..." Trick said.

"But it's not?" Kenzi asked, looking at him again as he shook his head.

"It's everything, her love, her concern," Trick replied, "she just..."

"Can't anymore..." Kenzi said as Tamsin's face gave away the pain she was in even when she was asleep, "then why does she look like she's in pain?"

"Because she is," Trick replied with a sigh as he looked at Tamsin, "in our dreams we finally get what our heart wants. I still dream about..."

"Yeah... I know..." she replied.

x-x-x

When she woke up she had no idea where she was. She saw Kenzi sitting on the chair in the room, Tamsin smiled a little as Kenzi handed her a bottle of alcohol.

"Gift from Trick." the human said.

Tamsin nodded and smiled a little, putting the bottle on the table next to the bed.

"How are you feeling?" Kenzi asked as she moved to sit on the bed next to Tamsin.

"Empty..." Tamsin replied honestly.

"Tams..." Kenzi started to say.

"No, this is good," the Valkyrie said with a nod, "empty is good."

"So, what do you want to do today?" Kenzi asked, figuring it was easier not to push Tamsin to talk if she didn't want to.

"First thing, shower, change of clothes," Tamsin said, climbing out of the bed, "then we should help with the clean up. Shit is a mess out there."

"Want me to go and get you a change of clothes?" Kenzi asked as she stood up.

"Nope," Tamsin replied with a little smile, "I need to do this..."

The small human nodded as she let out a sigh.

x-x-x

Bo was sitting alone in the Clubhouse house, she hadn't slept a wink, every time she closed her eyes she saw Tamsin's face, the Valkyrie's words echoing in her head "What's wrong with me, why not me?" constantly reverberating around her mind.

She knew Tamsin felt something for her, she had no idea how strong that something was. Tamsin, the one person in her life who had never expected anything from her, and Bo couldn't give her the one thing she asked for. She had stood in front of her, tears burning her eyes, laying her soul bare and her heart on the line, and Bo had made her feel worthless.

She heard laughter coming from outside the door. It sounded like Tamsin. Kenzi and Tamsin walked in.

"So then she actually..." Tamsin was saying to Kenzi, still laughing as the human laughed along with her, the Valkyrie stopped as she saw Bo, "Hey..."

"Hey..." Bo replied, smiling a little as she stood up.

Kenzi walked into the kitchen.

"Breakfast Tams?" she asked.

Tamsin was standing looking at Bo, who was looking at her. Their eyes were locked, Bo trying to portray how sorry she was in that look. Tamsin was trying to figure out why she felt a stirring sensation in her stomach. She shouldn't feel anything.

"Half Captain Crunch, half Lucky Charms..." Bo said quietly.

"I'm not hungry," Tamsin replied, shaking her head a little before she looked at Kenzi with a smile, "I'm just gonna shower and then we can go."

"Okay." Kenzi said with a smile and a nod.

Tamsin headed up to her room to get a change of clothes before taking a shower.

"How is she?" Bo asked Kenzi as the human set about making coffee.

"Top of the world, completely blissfully happy," Kenzi said, stopping what she was doing and looking at Bo, "How do you think she is?"

"Kenzi... I..." Bo started to say.

"I just don't get it," the little human said, "I mean you're a Succubus, Bo, people's feelings are kinda your thing, or am I missing something? You once told me you knew Ryan had fallen for you because his Chi tasted differently, did that not work with Tamsin?"

"Her Chi has been different since her rebirth," Bo said, "she tasted... Happy. But that wasn't due to me, that was due to all of us."

"Was it, really?" Kenzi asked, looking at Bo like she wanted to run her through with a power tool of some kind.

Bo's mind flashed back to Valhalla, she remembered Tamsin's confession, how she said "this is my last life, I don't want to live it without you".

"Shit..." Bo said, sitting down at the island.

"While you were off finding Daddy dearest, when me and... Lauren were here, thinking that ghost was you," Kenzi said, "Stacey came here, needing a soul to balance things out. She was going to kill Lauren, Tamsin stopped her. She could've just let her take Lauren, get her our of the picture, but she didn't. Do you know why?"

Bo opened her mouth to say something before closing it again.

"She did that for you, Bo," Kenzi said, "She saved Lauren, for you."

"I fucked up, Kenzi, I know that," Bo said, "I know that I could've stopped it before it got that far, I could've turned her down on the night of my birthday, told her there and then that I wasn't interested... But I was..."

Kenzi looked at the Succubus with a look of utter disbelief on her face.

"I was interested... I'm a Succubus, as you all keep reminding me," she continued, "she's gorgeous, and the sex was..."

Bo's eyes flashed blue, she closed her eyes before she continued.

"I never expected her to fall for me... That was never my intention," she said, "never... It's Tamsin, you know, I mean when have we ever known her to be in a relationship that lasts past the morning after... She doesn't usually get that far..."

"So you thought, what, you could use her because she wouldn't get attached?" Kenzi asked, getting angry,"she has a fucking heart Bo, one that had walls higher than the tallest Maximum Security Prison, it's easier to get to Alcatraz than it is getting into her heart... For everyone other than you."

At that moment Tamsin walked back into the room. Her hair still wet, she was wearing a black top and light blue faded jeans with rips at the knees.

"Bo, is my black jacket in your room?" she asked as she walked over to the island drying her hair as she walked.

"Er..." Bo said, trying to remember, "I think so... Want me to grab it for you?"

"Please." Tamsin replied with a little smile.

Bo nodded and walked upstairs. Tamsin sat down at the island.

"You okay?" Kenzi asked.

"Is this not an 'I'm okay outfit'?" Tamsin asked with a smirk, "I'm okay, really, you don't have to keep asking."

"I know, I'm just worried about you..." Kenzi replied, walking over to Tamsin, putting her arms around her and kissing her head.

"You don't need to be..." Tamsin said, smiling softly at the gesture, "I'm okay..."

Tamsin heard the main door of the Clubhouse open, she took a deep breath.

"Morning Lauren..." she said, without even looking at the door as the doctor walked in.

"Tamsin... I didn't... I didn't think you'd be here." Lauren replied.

"I kind of live here." Tamsin replied coldly.

"Of course..." Lauren said, "about last night..."

"Which part?" Tamsin asked, "the part where you tried to apologise, or the part where I let you live, again?"

At that moment Bo walked back downstairs with Tamsin's jacket, at first she didn't notice Lauren.

"It was in the weapons chest," she said, "I do not... Lauren, hi."

Tamsin smirked to herself, remembering how the jacket ended up in the weapons chest.

"I think it was that night we fought the two fugly ass under-fae," she said, walking over to Bo and taking her jacket, "the night I healed you, then had to heal you again..."

Bo's eyes flashed the brightest blue any of them had ever seen, Tamsin laughed and put her jacket on before turning to Kenzi.

"You ready to go?" she asked.

The human nodded and they both left.

"I deserved that..." Bo mumbled.

x-x-x

After a day of helping clean up the mess from the storm Tamsin and Kenzi were sitting in the Dal, eating their bodyweight in free food, Trick's treat. Bo and Lauren were also at the Dal, drinking and talking.

"She actually looks kinda bored." Kenzi said.

"Who?" Tamsin asked, looking up with a mouthful of food.

"Bo..." Kenzi replied.

"Wouldn't you be?" Tamsin asked with a laugh, "I mean right now she's probably hearing about how Lauren was so excited to find the test tube she thought she'd lost."

Kenzi couldn't stop the laugh escaping her.

As they were talking and laughing a song that came on the radio caught Tamsin's attention.

_Let's start at the end_

_Becoming strangers once again_

_Or maybe that's all we ever were_

Tamsin knew Kenzi was talking to her, she could see the small humans mouth moving, she couldn't hear a word she was saying though. She looked down at the food in front of her.

_Do you know how it feels_

_To crave a body made of steel_

_To give your all for no return_

_Cause I've been running marathons_

_While you're still standing still_

_And I'd be anything for you_

_But I'll never fit the bill_

She closed her eyes, things she shouldn't be feeling burning in her chest.

"You okay there T?" Kenzi asked.

"Yeah," Tamsin replied, "think I ate too fast..."

Kenzi smiled a little, knowing whatever Tamsin was feeling wasn't from the food. She saw the Valkyrie's eyes flick towards the Succubus as the song continued on the radio.

_Cause I'm Irrelevant_

_You'll be fine without me_

_And it's evident, it shows_

Bo had no idea why she was looking at the Valkyrie as she turned her ice green eyes towards her, but she knew the heavy feeling in her chest, she knew it well. She watched as Tamsin looked away again, pushing the plate of food away from her, with a clenched jaw.

"Bo, is everything okay?" Lauren asked with a little smile.

"Yeah, yeah, everything's fine," Bo replied with a smile of her own as she looked at the doctor, "I didn't get much sleep last night."

Lauren nodded a little.

"Last night was..." she said.

"Yeah..." Bo replied as she again looked at the Valkyrie.

_And in your excellence_

_I forgot I used to have my own_

_You won't even notice I'm gone_

"Do you want to get out of here?" Kenzi asked, "we can go to Dyson's, pig out on crappy food and watch X-Files reruns."

Tamsin laughed a little as she looked at Kenzi.

"No..." she said, shaking her head a little.

_Cause you consume my thoughts_

_I'm not sure that I'm in yours at all_

_Your mind is too far gone to see_

_The worst part of it all_

_Is that I desperately still want_

_Someone who never wanted me_

"Evony came by earlier..." Lauren said, trying to regain Bo's attention.

She knew Bo felt bad about Tamsin, she did too, but it wasn't her fault or Bo's fault that Tamsin had fallen in love.

_Cause you've been burning bridges_

_While I've been building homes_

_And I'm only your everything_

_When you feel alone_

Tamsin stood up, she couldn't be there right now. She needed to talk to Freyja, find out why it still hurt, why she still cared. With one look back at the Succubus she left.

"Tamsin!" Kenzi called after her.

"Let her go..." Trick said, "she just needs time."

"I thought Freyja took her feelings," Kenzi said, "That was not the reaction of someone who doesn't care, Trick."


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: So this should be part 2.1 as it picks up straight after the last part, because that one went on for way longer than it should. Thanks for the reviews, I'm reading and taking on board what you all say, seeing what you're all feeling. The song used in this part is You're Not the One, it kinda hurts.

x-x-x

Tamsin found herself at another bar in the Dark part of town, she couldn't go swanning into Valhalla without a soul, so she couldn't talk to Freyja. She tracked down the next best thing.

"Well don't you look like a goddamn emotional disaster waiting to happen." A voice said from behind her.

"Acacia..." Tamsin said with a smile, turning around to face her former mentor.

"What's up kid?" Acacia asked, pouring Tamsin a drink out of the bottle she had in front of her.

"Why does it still hurt?" Tamsin asked quietly, "I mean I thought she took the pain, it wasn't supposed to hurt anymore... Seeing Bo... I wasn't supposed to care... It still hurts Acacia..."

"I thought it might..." the older Valkyrie said, "some things are even more powerful than Freyja."

"What do you mean? I've seen her do it before to other people, it works," Tamsin said, "it always works."

"Most of the time," Acacia said with a nod, "it's failed once or twice... Some things are just meant to be, and we can't stop them."

"So I'm supposed to feel this pain? What, is this payback for the shit I've done, or something?" Tamsin asked, pouring herself another drink.

"She's your other half Tamsin..." Acacia replied, with a sigh, "you'll never be complete without her."

"I know..." Tamsin said, looking down at her hands, thankful for the lack of light in the bar, "shame I'm not her other half..."

"But you are, she just doesn't know it yet." Acacia said, "what is the one thing that Bo puts above everything else?"

"Lauren..." Tamsin replied with a sigh.

"And Lauren is a..." Acacia said.

"Bitch... Terrorist... Liar..." Tamsin said, reeling off everything she could think of, "a bad cook... An infuriating..."

"I was thinking more along the lines of Lauren is a human." Acacia said, interrupting her.

"Oh..." Tamsin said, looking at Acacia and shrugging a little, "that too."

"You really hate her don't you." Acacia said with a laugh.

"Hate is a... Strong term," Tamsin replied with a laugh of her own, "I just... She's human, Bo's a Succubus, that's like a bear spending years making friends with a salmon before it eats it..."

"That's... One way of looking at it," Acacia said, refilling both their glasses, "the Succubus was raised human, for 18 years of her life that is all that she knew... You've gotta remember Tams, she's a baby, she's only 33... When we were young we made some bad choices, but those choices were right at the time. They were what we needed at the time."

"So you're saying I have to hang around until she makes the right choice?" Tamsin asked, the alcohol now nicely numbing her mind.

"Yes, that's what I'm saying." Acacia replied, "Pretty much."

"It could take years..." Tamsin said, "and I'm expected to sit back and wait? Watch her with Lauren, being happy, until she decides that... This pain is hard enough to deal with thinking short term, I can't even begin to imagine 100 years of..."

"So don't," Acacia said, "don't watch her being with Lauren. Put up your walls Tamsin, block it out... Leave, let her find you when the time is right."

"I can't... What if I'm not here and..." Tamsin started to say, "I couldn't live with that. She's got this big thing with her father..."

"So she found out who he is..." Acacia said with a nod.

"Yeah," Tamsin replied, "Hades..."

"The storm..." Acacia said.

"End of the world, I know..." Tamsin replied, "I can't leave her to face that alone. If we live through it..."

"Where will you go?" Acacia asked.

Tamsin let out a sigh, shaking her head a little.

"The mountains, Iceland maybe..." she said, "I may even go with Kenzi..."

"Be sure to let me know, okay?" Acacia said.

Tamsin smiled and stood up, she downed her drink before looking at Acacia.

"Bitch, you find me even when I don't tell you." she said.

"True dat..." Acacia replied as Tamsin left the bar.

x-x-x

Acacia had been right, Tamsin had to put her walls back up, block everything out. Freyja had lessened the pain for her, it no longer felt like someone was jumping all over her heart in Succubus sized heels, it was more of a constant throbbing. It was broken, that much was for sure, but she could deal with that, in the short term. Alcohol would help. She had to build up that cold impenetrable shell, what was left of her heart needed protecting.

"Back to not giving a shit..." she said, drinking from the bottle as she turned the corner towards the Dal.

It was 3 in the morning, Trick would just be closing up. She hoped if she asked nicely he'd let her stay there a little while longer before she went back to the Clubhouse. She decided to talk to Dyson at some point, to ask him if she could crash there. Being around Bo would be a lot easier if they didn't live together, plus she knew she could do without listening to her and Lauren.

As she walked into the Dal she saw Trick putting the chairs on the tables. He turned and looked at her.

"There you are," Trick said with a little smile, "Dyson and Kenzi were here looking for you."

"Needed some time to myself," Tamsin replied, "and a slight change of scenery, no offence..."

"None taken." Trick said with a laugh.

"Can I... I mean..." she started to say.

"Of course you can," Trick replied, putting the last chair up on the table, "lock up when you leave."

"Thanks Trick..." Tamsin said as the Blood King went downstairs, turning the lights off, leaving Tamsin in candlelight.

She jumped up on the bar, putting her feet up on the stool.

x-x-x

Bo must have dosed off on the sofa because the sound of the front door woke her up.

"Tamsin?" she said.

"No..." Kenzi said, "she's still not back?"

"No," Bo replied with a sigh, "and she's not answering the phone either... Though that might be just because it's me..."

"She's not answering it to me either," Kenzi said, "it's not just you..."

Kenzi's phone started ringing. She took it out of her pocket and looked at the caller ID.

"It's Trick," she said answering it, "Yes Trickster."

"You'll never guess who just walked into the Dal..." he replied.

"Thanks God..." Kenzi said with a sigh, "Is she okay?"

"She's a little worse for wear," he said, "but she seems to be physically okay."

"Thank you Trick." Kenzi said "I'll be right there."

"No problem..." he laughed a little, "I think she's playing the piano."

Kenzi laughed a little as she hung up the phone and put it back in her pocket.

"Well?" Bo asked.

"She's playing the piano at the Dal." the human replied, "I'm going to go down there."

"I'll come with you." Bo said, grabbing her car keys.

"Do you really think that's a good idea?" Kenzi asked.

"I still care about her Kenzi..." Bo replied.

x-x-x

When Bo and Kenzi arrived at the Dal the walked in quietly, they could hear the piano before they saw Tamsin. She was sitting on the piano stool, bottle in one hand, while the other one played the keys. They both stopped and just stood there. They listened as she played a few keys and started humming a melody.

Tamsin put the bottle down on the floor, using both hands to play the piano. When she had been in her first life music had played a big part of her down time. She found that music effected her in ways that words couldn't, songs say everything you want to say when you don't know how to. It can make you laugh, it can make you cry, it can make everything in your life suddenly make sense. In that moment Tamsin decided that the bitch side of herself would be back with a vengeance first thing in the morning.

"Did you teach her to play?" Bo asked Kenzi quietly.

"The extent of my musical ability is bashing the shit out of a drum kit," Kenzi replied, "I certainly didn't teach her to play like that."

Both of their mouths dropped open as Tamsin quietly started to sing.

"I've never been so sure of anything, when you're next to me, I finally feel complete," she sang, "I know for sure, that you're all I'll ever need, and I'll never stop..."

Bo's breath caught in her throat as she listened to Tamsin sing, Kenzi felt like her heart was breaking all over again.

"Loving you more with each breath that you take, this promise I never will break for you," she continued, "You're not the one, cause you don't wanna be, I might have chosen you, but you chose differently, you might make me feel whole, but I don't make you complete, I would grow old with you, but you've grown tired of me, you're not the one... Cause you don't wanna be..."

Tamsin closed her eyes and let the music wash over her, losing herself in the music, she caught a familiar scent behind her. She figured it was all in her head, Bo was probably at home, tucked up in bed with Lauren or Dyson, or anybody that wasn't her.

"So I'll let you go, as hard as it is for me," she sang, images of the Succubus smiling and laughing filled her head, "I'll never know, what this was supposed to be, if you're ever alone, I hope that you think of me, cause I'll never stop..."

A breeze blew in from outside the Dal, catching Bo's scent and carrying it towards Tamsin. Kenzi noticed the Valkyrie tense up slightly as she continued to play. With tears in her eyes she turned to leave, she'd wait in the car. Tamsin needed to get this out, and Bo needed to hear it.

"Loving you more with each breath that I take, these feelings inside never change for you," Tamsin sang, as her voice started to crack with emotion, "but you're not the one, cause you don't wanna be, I might have chosen you, but you chose differently, you might make me feel whole, but I don't make you complete, I will grow old with you, but you've grown tired of me, you're not the one, cause you don't wanna be..."

Bo didn't even notice that Kenzi had left as she stood there completely hypnotised by Tamsin's words. It wasn't just the words, it was the meaning behind the words.

"If you ever feel the way that I do, I hope that it feels the same way too," Tamsin sang, closing her eyes as the years started to build, "cause I only ever want what's best for you, and I hope, when she gets down on one knee, just wishing it could've been me, but you're not the one, cause you don't wanna, I might have chosen you, but you chose differently, you might make me feel whole, but I don't make you complete, I would grow old with you, but you've grown tired of me, you're not the one, cause you don't wanna be..."

The final notes of the song finished as Tamsin heard a sniff coming from the doorway. She stopped and wiped her eyes, as Bo did the same.

Tamsin picked up her drink from the floor and stood up, closing the piano lid she walked towards the door, not looking at Bo. She stopped next to the Succubus, her eyes trained on the door.

"I can't be around you Bo," she said, "it's killing me. I'm going to talk to Dyson about crashing there. I'll help you fight your father, but if we live through it, I'm gone."

With that Tamsin walked out of the Dal, bottle in hand, leaving Bo alone.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Sorry for the delay with this, my head just screamed at me to take a break. But here we are, back with it. Thank you for all the reviews and everything, and to the reviewer who said they'd glady buy a book I wrote, I am actually working on it. Don't forget to drop me a review, it all helps.

x-x-x

Tamsin lay there looking at the ceiling, the only thoughts running through her head were those of Bo. She knew Acacia was right, leaving was the best thing. But she couldn't, not yet. The Valkyrie had to be sure that Bo was safe, or as safe as she could be. The Succubus seemed to naturally attract trouble even when she didn't try to. Tamsin wouldn't be able to live with herself if anything happened to her, no matter how much her dismissal of Tamsin's feelings hurt her.

Dragging herself out of bed she looked at the time on her phone, it was gone noon.

"Is it socially acceptable to drink after noon...?" she asked herself, picking up the bottle from the bedside table, "who cares, I'm not social."

As she was walking down the stairs she could hear Kenzi and Bo talking, then she heard someone else.

"It's asshole time at the Clubhouse again..." she mumbled to herself as she walked into the kitchen area.

"I've just ordered lunch," Lauren said, "I hope you're hungry."

Tamsin held up her bottle in reply.

"Right..." Lauren replied with a sigh and a nod, "of course."

"A little early for that isn't it." Bo said.

"It's always 5 o'clock somewhere Succubus." Tamsin replied, grabbing a slice of cold pizza out of the fridge.

She walked over to the living room area and sighed when she saw the only space was next to Lauren. She sat down and saw the news on the TV.

"You watching that?" Tamsin asked.

"Nope." Kenzi replied.

"Not really..." Bo said.

"Yes, actually." Lauren said.

"Great..." Tamsin said, reaching for the remote, "might as well put something decent on."

She turned over the channel as Lauren sat there and sighed.

"Oh sorry," Tamsin said looking at her, "were you watching that?"

"No... It's fine." Lauren replied, "I need to get back to work anyway."

"Bye." the Valkyrie said, sitting back and watching monster trucks.

"Lauren you just ordered lunch, at least stay and eat some." Bo said, taking her hand softly.

Tamsin noticed Bo's movement and clenched her jaw and concentrated more on the TV.

"Do you want to come apartment hunting with me Kenz?" she asked, her eyes on the TV.

Bo sighed.

"Something I can help you with?" Tamsin asked, looking at the Succubus.

"You don't need to move out Tamsin, you're part of this team, this family..." Bo said, to which Tamsin laughed, "you can pretend all you want Tamsin, if you really wanted to go, you'd be gone by now."

"You're right," Tamsin replied with a nod, "sooner the better right?"

Tamsin turned the TV back onto the news channel and handed Lauren the remote, before heading towards the stairs.

"Tamsin..." Bo said, continuing when the Valkyrie didn't stop, "Tamsin I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that."

"Whatever." Tamsin replied as she headed upstairs to take a shower.

Bo let out a groan as Tamsin walked away.

"She is impossible." she said.

"You broke her heart Bo," Kenzi said with a laugh, as she stood up and walked towards the stairs, "do you really expect her to stick around watching you play the denial game with the not so good lady doctor here?"

"Kenzi." Bo said, a little shocked at her attitude towards Lauren, she was sure the two had gotten over their issues.

"No, I'm sorry but someone needs to say it," Kenzi replied turning back to face Bo and Lauren, "You're just going to fall back into the same routine of you feeling guilty for feeding and Lauren telling herself that you're not sleeping with other people? As much as you obviously want to be together, you'll destroy each other eventually."

With that Kenzi walked upstairs to wait for Tamsin.

"Wow... Ouch." Bo said with an uncomfortable laugh.

"She's just defending Tamsin, lashing out." Lauren said, "typical Kenzi..."

"And if she's right?" Bo asked, "Things need to change if this is going to work, I need to feed, and I can't feed off you. Well I can but it wouldn't even count as an appetiser let alone a snack... And I need you to be okay with that..."

Lauren opened her mouth to say something but Bo stopped her.

"You can't say it and not mean it," Bo continued, "you have to mean it."

"Is it going to bother me?" Lauren asked, "of course it is, but it has to be that way... I'll be okay with it Bo..."

Bo smiled a little.

x-x-x

Kenzi was sitting on Tamsin's bed when the Valkyrie finished in the bathroom. She just sat and watched as Tamsin started throwing her things in a suitcase.

"You don't have to do that right now Tamsin," Kenzi said softly, "you don't even know where you're going to go yet."

"Anywhere that isn't here." Tamsin replied, grabbing her jackets out of the wardrobe, "anywhere that isn't here."

"She shouldn't have said what she did," Kenzi said, "but you know Bo..."

"Unfortunately." Tamsin replied shutting the suitcase with a sigh, running her hand through her hair.

"You don't mean that..." Kenzi said softly.

"Maybe I do," Tamsin replied as she sat down on the bed next to Kenzi, "my life would be a lot easier if I had never met her. Never taken Hades bounty... Settled with the 7 lives that I should've had... Accepted my condemnation to Hell..."

"You're not going to Hell, Tamsin." Kenzi couldn't said, softly putting her hand reassuringly on the Valkyrie's knee.

The Valkyrie sighed.

"Who knows..." she said, "but life would be a lot quieter without the Succubus..."

"What about her ex-pet?" Kenzi asked with a smile, "would you miss her?"

Tamsin laughed a little.

"Yeah..." she said, looking at Kenzi with a smile, "now her I would miss..."

"And Dyson..." Kenzi said.

"Nah, depends on the day." Tamsin replied arching her eyebrow slightly as she laughed.

Kenzi laughed before she stood up.

"Let's go hunt you this apartment." she said with a smile.

"Kenz... When all this is over, with Bo's dad and the ancients, if we're still standing when the dust settles... Can I... I mean would it be okay if I came back with you?" Tamsin asked.

"Of course," Kenzi replied, "you don't even have to ask, you know that. I'll need to get them to put out a psa on the mainland to make sure the bars are all stocked though."

The two girls laughed as they walked back downstairs.

x-x-x

Instead of going back to the Clubhouse after an afternoon of looking at apartments, Tamsin and Kenzi headed to the Dal. The Valkyrie playing pool with Dyson while Kenzi sat talking to Mark. The young shifter seemed to be pretty taken with her. But then again, she was alive with a pulse, just Mark's type.

Bo and Lauren arrived just as one game finished and as the loser Dyson was at the bar getting the drinks in.

"How did the apartment hunting go?" Bo asked walking to the head of the pool table as Tamsin was resetting.

"Pretty well." Tamsin said, not looking up, "it's actually looking good on a couple of them already."

"Are you buying?" Bo asked.

"Renting," Tamsin replied, "monthly, I don't know how much longer I'm going to be here. Itchy feet. Too long in one place is never good for me."

"Tamsin you've been here for two years..." Bo said with a sigh.

"All the more reason to be moving on," she said, finally looking at Bo, a smile on her face, "I meant it when I said I'd stay until you defeat your father, but after that I'm gone."

"That easy?" Bo asked, forcing a small smile on her lips.

"What is there for me to stay around here for?" Tamsin asked, walking closer to Bo.

"Because these people are your family Tamsin," Bo said, "and you're ours... Family sticks together."

"I'll be with family," Tamsin replied, tilting her head to one side a little as she looked at Bo, "I'm going to Spain with Kenzi."

"Tamsin, I'm sorry that I hurt you, it was the last thing I wanted..." Bo said, resting her hand over Tamsin's, "it was never my intention..."

"It never is." Tamsin said, moving her hand from under Bo's as Dyson walked back with the drinks, "about time partner, I was dying of boredom over here."

Dyson smiled and handed Tamsin her drink.

"Hey Bo." Dyson said with a smile.

"Hey..." Bo replied with a smile, before she looked back at Tamsin, "I'm not finished."

"A woman shutting you down before you've finished," Tamsin said walking to the head of the table, "That's got to be a first."

Dyson actually winced a little at the venom in Tamsin's voice.

"Do you mind?" Tamsin asked Bo.

The Succubus sighed as she stepped away from the table.

"Hurting me isn't going to make you feel any better Tamsin." Bo replied coldly.

"Odd that, because that's exactly what it does." Tamsin replied, moving around the table to take another shot.

Dyson watched as Bo clenched her jaw and furrowed her brow slightly, as she took a deep breath and nodded a little before she walked to the bar. He watched as Tamsin dropped her head a little as Bo walked away. As she looked up again he could see the conflict in her eyes.

"Not a word fur ball..." Tamsin said as she let out a deep breath and took her shot, missing it by a mile, "we'll shit..."

"Tamsin..." Dyson said, looking at her with a knowing look on his face.

"Please don't say it..." Tamsin said, drinking her drink, "I know what you're getting at, but don't. I don't need a lesson in getting over Bo from the guy who still hasn't done it..."

"Ouch," Dyson said, gripping his heart in a joking fashion, "my pride is hurt..."

Tamsin laughed a little as he smiled at her.

"All I was going to say is hurting yourself even more isn't the answer." he said.

"Now if only I can work out the question..." Tamsin replied quietly as she looked over at Bo.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Onwards we go. I'm trying to get a few more parts of this done today and tomorrow as it's Faebles this weekend in London so I won't have any time to write (sorry, not sorry). Thanks again for all the feedback, on here and on Tumblr (link in my bio) you guys rock. In this part something happens that causes Tamsin to really question her resolve.

x-x-x

Bo was out, Kenzi was out, Tamsin was wasted. The house was so quiet. Too quiet. Even with the music blasting downstairs it was still getting too much for Tamsin. When she was alone she had time to think, when it was quiet she had to listen. As the two sides of her mind were arguing, Tamsin lay on her bed, bottle of vodka in her hand. The room was dark apart from the fairy lights.

A car screeched up outside, causing Tamsin to furrow her brow as she sat up. She heard the front door crash open.

"Tamsin!" she heard Dyson yell.

The Valkyrie sighed. Dyson's worry clearly evident in his voice. She knew what that meant, Bo was hurt.

As much as she wanted to move, as much as she wanted to run down the stairs and be Bo's hero, she couldn't. Sex she could do, meaningless healing sex with any other Succubus wouldn't be a problem at all, but it was Bo. As meaningless as it would be to Bo, and as much as she could pretend it wouldn't be more than that, to her heart it would be.

She put the bottle down on the bedside table. Resting her elbows on her knees she put her head in her hands, as she heard someone running up the stairs.

As the door to the loft stairs opened she knew it wasn't Dyson, the footfalls were much too light. It was Lauren.

"There you are..." Lauren said, catching her breath as she rested against the banister.

"You're pretty unfit if that leaves you out of breath..." Tamsin said quietly.

"Tamsin..." the doctor started to say.

"Please don't..." Tamsin said.

"It's Bo, she's badly..." Lauren continued.

"Please don't ask me, Lauren." Tamsin replied, her head still firmly in her hands.

"She refuses to feed off Dyson, we can't just grab someone off the street..." Lauren said calmly, knowing getting angry with Tamsin wasn't going to make her agree to healing Bo.

Tamsin didn't say anything, she just sighed as she looked up at the wall opposite her.

"And she won't feed off you..." Tamsin said, "you and Dyson just decide to see if you can hurt me even more?"

"Kenzi actually suggested it. Your Chi is more powerful than most, it won't take a full feed." Lauren said, "Tamsin please."

"I can't... I'm sorry." Tamsin replied definitively, "tell Dyson to kiss her, she's a Succubus, she'll start to feed eventually..."

She clenched her jaw as Lauren nodded a little before going back downstairs.

As soon as the door closed she closed her eyes and lowered her head. Her heart was aching. She knew that any Succubus will eventually start to feed with sexual contact, even unwanted contact, it was in their nature. Bo would feed off Dyson eventually. But could she live with that. Bo didn't want to feed off Dyson, Tamsin didn't know why, probably something to do with Lauren. Could she be responsible for someone forcing Bo to do something she didn't want to do.

"Oh Hell..." she said grabbing her bottle as she quickly headed downstairs.

x-x-x

She stood up and picked up her t-shirt, putting it back on before she grabbed her bottle off the table.

"Thank you..." Bo said, pulling her trousers back up as she stood up and examined her stomach for any sign of the wounds from earlier.

"Yeah..." Tamsin said, walking around the back of the sofa as she headed to the stairs.

Dyson had long since gone. Lauren and Kenzi had taken refuge on the stairs. Tamsin walked past them, looking at neither.

"Tamsin." Kenzi said, reaching for her arm.

"Not now Kenz..." she said, pulling her arm out of Kenzi's grasp and heading upstairs.

x-x-x

She fought back the tears as she climbed out onto the roof. That was one thing she loved about the loft room at the Clubhouse, the ledge she could sit on. Taking a drink out of the bottle she sat and looked out over the vast city lights. She heard movement behind her.

"I'd kinda like to be on my own..." she said.

"Which is why I'm here," Dyson said with a little laugh ad he sat down next to her, "this is higher than it looks."

"What's the matter pup, scared of heights?" Tamsin asked, taking a mouthful from the bottle before she offered it to Dyson.

"Not usually, but being anywhere with a big drop in your company is bad news," he said, taking the bottle before he continued, "last time I was anywhere near a drop like this with you, you drove me over it in your truck."

"Still hung up about that huh." she said with a laugh, nudging him a little.

"What you did earlier..." Dyson said, "for Bo..."

He handed her the bottle back, as she nodded a little.

"Why did you change your mind?" he asked.

"Ask yourself this, Dyson, if you were in my position, what would you do... Would you sit upstairs as someone forced Bo to feed from someone she had refused to?" Tamsin asked, clenching her jaw as she sighed a little, "I could never live with that..."

"So you heal her and now what?" Dyson asked, looking at Tamsin, "I don't even have to ask how much it hurts..."

"I did what I had to." Tamsin replied.

"Well I really appreciate it..." Bo said, coming out onto the ledge.

Dyson watched as Tamsin visibly tensed up at the sound of Bo's voice.

"Can you give us a minute, Dyson?" Bo asked, "I need to talk to Tamsin... Alone."

Tamsin looked at Dyson, he had a look in his eyes that told her he would stay if she needed him to.

"It's okay..." she said quietly.

He nodded and stood up, reassuringly giving her shoulder a little squeeze before he went back inside.

Tamsin put the bottle down and gripped both hands onto the ledge, to keep herself from running.

"Though from here I'd fly... Quicker..." she said quietly to herself.

"What was that?" Bo asked walking closer to where Tamsin was sitting.

"Discussing with myself the quickest way to get out of here..." Tamsin replied, "are you going to sit? You're making me nervous back there..."

"It's a little high for my liking." Bo said with a little laugh.

"You climb a mountain for a shoe, yet this is too high?" Tamsin asked with a laugh of her own.

"I did fall from there." Bo said sitting down next to Tamsin.

"Oh yeah?" Tamsin asked, glancing over at Bo, "you didn't tell me that..."

"After I got the shoe," Bo said, looking out over the city, "when I was climbing back down, and lost my grip and my footing... If three creepy guys who wanted to take me home and 'take care of me' hadn't come along, I'd probably be dead."

Tamsin laughed a little. She noticed how the moonlight danced across Bo's face, sighing a little as she saw a darkness is Bo's eyes. Something was going on with her, whatever it was Tamsin knew it wouldn't be good. The Valkyrie suddenly felt a sense of awkwardness between them as they both realised just how normal their conversation sounded.

"Tamsin, listen..." Bo started to say.

"Do you want to tell me what's going on with you before we have that talk..." Tamsin said, looking back at the city, "I'd rather know before we both end up pissed off and I grab this bottle and leave."

"How do you always know when something is bothering me?" she asked, looking at Tamsin, studying her features.

"Because I actually pay attention..." the Valkyrie replied, furrowing her brow slightly, "I care enough to notice... When there's something bothering you... When it's something that isn't going to only effect you... It's in your eyes, Bo."

Bo didn't say a word, though she did feel a small swell in her chest as Tamsin actually used her name.

"That's the first time in two days that you've actually used my name..." she said, "we were back to Succubus for a while there."

Tamsin clenched her jaw, gripping down harder on the ledge.

"Right... You asked what was bothering me..." Bo said, looking away from Tamsin, "Zeus... She showed me this vision of what will happen if my father gets his way..."

"What did you see?" Tamsin asked, genuinely interested.

"Darkness, everywhere," Bo said, "like the colour had literally drained from the world... It was more than just what I saw though... It's what I felt... Nothing. Like, at all."

"Shit..." Tamsin said with sigh, "did she tell you how to stop it?"

"She wants to carve the mark off my shoulder," Bo said with a little nod, "apparently he uses it to feed... That's the start, she wants me to work with them..."

"So they want to use you to stop your father," Tamsin said, "then they want you to rule over the Earth with them... Something isn't right about that..."

"A lot isn't right about that... That night, when we... When you left," Bo said, "I was visited by three oracle's, searching for my truth... In their vision my father spoke to me... He basically told me that the only way to stop The Ancients is to open the box..."

"The box you got for your birthday?" Tamsin asked.

"Yes," Bo said with a nod, "opening the box will release him into this realm... Only our power together can stop The Ancients... The only thing that can kill them is family..."

"Opening the box releases your father..." Tamsin said, quietly as if talking to herself, "your father will end the Ancients... The world will end in darkness under his control... No way..."

"What?" Bo asked looking intently at the Valkyrie.

"There's a story, a very old story, from before my time," Tamsin said, "humans call it a myth, the Fae never really believed it..."

"What story Tamsin?" Bo asked.

"Pandora's box..." Tamsin said, arching her eyebrow a little, "Pandora was given a gift by the Gods, a box, she was told by the Zeus not to open the box..."

"But obviously she did, I've read the story," Bo said, "raised human remember..."

"I know... When Pandora opened the box she released pain into the world..." Tamsin continued, "some even believe that's how the last rein of The Ancients was ended..."

"But it didn't happen, right?" Bo asked.

"I'm not sure what I believe anymore... About anything," Tamsin replied with a laugh, "That's being around you, it makes me question everything I know to be true..."

"Who were Pandora's parents?" Bo asked, not ignoring or discounting what Tamsin had said, she just put it to one side for a while as she knew if she responded it would end the conversation.

"Most people believe she didn't have any, not in the technical sense... But that does vary depending which human mythology you're reading, " Tamsin explained, "Nothing as perfect as her ever existed... So Hades... Created her..."

Bo swallowed hard, she heard Dyson yell he was leaving. She looked back to the window before looking at Tamsin again.

"Go..." Tamsin said with a little smile.

"We'll finish this later?" Bo asked as she stood up.

"Sure..." Tamsin replied, forcing a smile onto her lips.

As Bo walked back to the window Tamsin turned around again and looked over the city. Bo stopped and looked back at her, about to say something she stopped when Tamsin started talking.

"Eyes both brown and blue," Tamsin said quietly, "heart strong, yet gentle. Virtuous, yet a Succubus... Neither dark nor light, but both... Everything is an opposite... A contradiction of the other. Yet fits together perfectly... She really is the one..."

Instead of saying anything, Bo went back inside to say goodnight to Dyson, hoping that things were starting to get back on the right path with her and Tamsin.

Tamsin's mind was even more clouded over than before. Something flashed into her mind from when she was a child. She and her fellow Valkyrie's were sitting around the campfire one night on a training mission.

_"I can't wait to fall in love..." one of the other girls said._

_Tamsin rolled over, her back now to the other girls as she laughed._

_"What's so funny Tamsin?" Stacey asked._

_"Love..." Tamsin said, laughing again as she turned over and sat up, "we're Valkyrie's, we're warrior's."_

_"I heard one of the Elders mention that if you wish on a star, for what your perfect love would be, the universe will bring them to you when you are worthy." Stacey said._

_"Love is a weakness." Tamsin replied coldly, "it will get you killed. And that's just a stupid bedtime story they tell cry babies to make them sleep."_

_"It's a clear night," Stacey said with a smirk, "let's all wish on stars..."_

_"That's ridiculous." Tamsin said with another laugh._

_She watched as they all wished on stars, most of them for someone strong, brave, worthy. They all looked at Tamsin._

_"Come on spoil sport," Stacey said, "if it's just a story, what's the worst that could happen."_

_"Why, I don't need anyone else to complete me, I don't need love..." Tamsin said. _

_"Oh, you're so special..." Stacey said, "big brave TamTam won't make a wish."_

_"Okay, how's this..." Tamsin said, resting her head back on her the saddle pack from her horse that she was using as a pillow, "someone who is the total opposite of me... In every way... Someone who is loyal to the point of being almost virtuous, but someone who knows how to have fun, you know..."_

_A few of the other girls giggled as Tamsin smirked._

_"An Incubus maybe?" one of them asked, smirking._

_"Or a Succubus, either would be fine," Tamsin continued, a few of them nodded in agreement, "someone who believes without question what they're fighting for... Strong, emotionally as well as physically... But someone who can also be soft and loving... Eyes, brown and blue, and someone who isn't Light or Dark, someone who believes in something more than that..."_

_"Light and Dark, that's impossible, nobody has ever done that." Stacey said shaking her head, "you could at least make some of it achievable, a person like that can never exist."_

_"Well if this wishing on a star shit is really true, they will," Tamsin replied, turning back over away from them, "If not I guess you're wrong."_

_"Or you'll never be worthy." Stacey said._

"Well... Shit." Tamsin said as she took a long drink from her bottle, "maybe that airhead was right..."


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: After the epic weekend that was Faebles 2, I'm back writing more of this. I'll be adding in a couple of characters in the next few parts that may be making a return to our screens in the second half of season 5 (namely Aife and Bruce). Thanks for all the reviews, you're all awesome, they really do make the writing process easier.

x-x-x

Tamsin hadn't been able to sleep that night, so instead she sat on the sofa at the Clubhouse using the laptop to try and find everything she could about the human myth of Pandora's box. She knew to delve deeper on the Fae side she would need to go and see Trick, that would have to wait, she was pretty sure he wouldn't be too happy with her turning up there are stupid o'clock in the morning. She was struggling to keep her eyes open at around 4am, so she decided to rest her eyes for a few minutes, and that's how Bo and Lauren found her when Lauren was leaving for work at 9am.

After Lauren left Bo carefully lifted the laptop off Tamsin's lap. As she moved it onto the table the screen came back to life and Bo saw what Tamsin had been looking at. She couldn't help but think that Tamsin was investing a lot of time in the box idea she'd had the night before. Bo stood up, taking the laptop with her, she put it on the island in the kitchen before walking back to the sofa and putting a blanket over the still sleeping Valkyrie. Standing there for a few moments she watched Tamsin sleep.

x-x-x

A few hours later Kenzi walked downstairs looking a little concerned. Her expression softening when she saw Tamsin sleeping on the sofa.

"I got a little worried when I saw she wasn't asleep and her bed hadn't been slept in," Kenzi said, walking over to the island, "I mean, Lauren spent the night last night, thought that might have been the last straw."

Bo didn't even look up as Kenzi was talking.

"Interesting porn or something Bo?" she asked, walking around behind the Succubus, seeing what she was looking at she laughed, "not the usual kind of box you look up online."

"Tamsin thinks the music box my father sent me is some how connected to this..." Bo said, rubbing her eyes, "I've been reading this for the last few hours, none of it makes any sense."

"I'm not that hot on mythology," Kenzi said as she grabbed a coffee, "weird considering I spent the last five years practically living it... But Pandora's box... That was in Tomb Raider 2 right?"

Bo arched her eyebrow as she looked at Kenzi.

"Oh come on," Kenzi said rolling her eyes, "it was one of those sequels like Grease 2, the concept was good, the movie not so much... Basically Lara Croft fights this crazy ass British guy over this box... Mad scientist or something. Wait, does Lauren know about the box?"

Bo was about to say something when she heard laughter coming from the sofa. Tamsin was awake.

"From what I've been able to figure out," Tamsin said, sitting up on the sofa, "the human myth points to Pandora's box bringing around the end of the rein of the Ancients, including your father... Pandora opened the box and released darkness into the world. I'm going to go to the Dal and see if Trick can be of any help on the Fae side."

She stood up and walked towards the stairs.

"First I need to shower." she said with a little laugh.

"Why do you care so much?" Bo asked.

Tamsin stopped and took a deep breath before turning back to face the Succubus.

"I'm a Valkyrie, we never go into a battle without knowing most of the facts," Tamsin replied, "I like to know what I'm up against. We already know that this is serious shit, Ancients fighting here, in our colony. Maybe this way we can find a way to stop them, leaving as few casualties as possible."

Bo nodded a little as Tamsin turned and walked up the stairs.

x-x-x

A little over an hour later Tamsin was at the Dal. She had called Trick in advance and asked him if he had any books that included anything about Pandora's box.

"Why the sudden interest in Pandora's box?" Trick asked as he put down a coffee next to Tamsin.

"I was talking to Bo last night, and she mentioned something about how opening the music box would release her father," Tamsin replied picking up on of the books, "it got me thinking about the myth, how Pandora was given a gift from a God and told not to open it. She did and released pain and suffering into the world."

"Ending the last rein of The Ancients," Trick said as he looked for another book, "it's said that the Ancients defeated the Titans..."

"A 10 year battle, at the end of which they basically drew lots to work out who would rule over what..." Tamsin replied, remembering something she had been told as a child, "Zeus got the sky, Poseidon got the water... And Hades got the Underworld."

"Which worked out well for Zeus, Hades was growing more and more powerful, and the others were starting to worry he may one day cause their downfall too," Trick said, "so, with the help of Freyja, and a few other very powerful beings Hades was trapped in the Underworld, well Tartarus, never able to leave. Other than the connection of Zeus, how does this involve Bo?"

"I take it you know what Bo's name means..." Tamsin said quietly, as she looked at Trick, "God's Promise... In the Pandora myth Hades believes that nothing perfect exists on earth, so he creates it... Pandora... He created Bo, Trick. A being so perfect she shouldn't exist. Everything about her is a contradiction... The very essence of what she is, a Succubus with the heart of a human, she loves so completely, but there's that darkness always lurking... What if Hades created Bo, not just to bring about his return to our realm, but also as a weapon to defeat the Ancients?"

"I don't think I'm going to be of much help to you here Tamsin," he said with a small smile, "but I know someone who might be."

The look of obvious confusion on Tamsin's face caused Trick to smile again.

"My daughter, Aife." he said.

"Aife that no one has seen since she escaped from Taft Industries after Bo and I went there to find Dyson?" Tamsin asked, "that Aife?"

"Before your rebirth a spell was cast on everyone who knew Bo, causing us to forget her," Trick said, "as far as any of us were concerned she never existed..."

"I remember Kenzi telling me something about that... Something about a card being the only thing left at the Dal..." Tamsin said, her eyebrows furrowed as she spoke.

"Aife remembered..." Trick continued, "she came to see me one night, blaming me for her losing her daughter... I obviously had no idea what she was talking about... We fought... The spell was then broken, causing me to remember everything... Everything that I had done to my daughter, every time I had failed to protect her and also Bo..."

"Where is she Trick?" Tamsin asked.

"You have to try and understand, her mind is broken..." Trick started to say.

"Where is she?" Tamsin asked again.

"There's a facility, owned by the Light..." he said with a sigh, "she needed medical treatment after her visit..."

"You physically hurt your own child?" Tamsin asked, her disbelief evident in her voice.

"She would've killed me, given the chance," Trick replied, "I felt I had no choice."

"There's always a choice..." Tamsin said.

Trick fought to keep the smile from his face, as Tamsin realised what she said. As a Valkyrie her duty was to kill, to maim, not to look at the other options.

"She may be able to help you with what you want to know," Trick said, "If anyone knows what Hades has planned for Bo, it will be Aife."

"Then take me to see her." Tamsin replied, it wasn't a request.

x-x-x

Trick lead Tamsin down a long corridor, at the end of the corridor was a single door. One of the many security guards unlocked the door.

"I think it'll probably be best if I go in there alone." Tamsin said to Trick, "if she tries to kill you again I don't think I'd stop her..."

Trick nodded a little as Tamsin walked towards the door and took a deep breath before she opened it. Walking into the room she saw Aife sitting on the floor surrounded by drawings. From where she was standing Tamsin could see that the drawings were of Tartarus. Aife looked up as Tamsin closed the door.

"I'm not dead yet, you can't take me." Aife said.

"I'm not here to take you, Aife." Tamsin replied with a little smile, sitting down on the floor near the door. "I actually need your help."

Tamsin sat in silence as Aife studied her face, a hint of recognition in her eyes.

"I know you..." she said.

"We kinda met, at Taft," Tamsin replied with a little smile, "I was there with Bo."

"My Bo..." Aife said, her whole demeanor changing, "my daughter. Is she okay?"

Tamsin took a deep breath, fighting the emotions which had flooded to the surface as she saw in Aife's eye just how much she loved her daughter. Tamsin nodded a little.

"Don't lie to me Valkyrie." Aife said.

"She's okay," Tamsin said with a sigh, "her father sent her a gift, for her birthday, I was hoping you could tell me more about it."

"Her father..." Aife said, looking through the pictures on the floor, till she found one she was obviously looking for, she handed it to Tamsin, "he tried to take her from me, but I didn't let him. He can't have her."

Tamsin looked at the picture that Aife had handed her, it was a view of a room through bars. There was a man standing close to the bars, Tamsin couldn't see his face, in his arms he held a sleeping baby. Bo.

"Hades..." Tamsin said quietly.

"You work for him." Aife said, standing up and backing away from Tamsin, "he sent you here."

"No," Tamsin replied, also standing up, "I worked for him once, past tense. He hired me to find Bo..."

Tamsin figured that honesty was probably the best bet with Aife, she didn't want to have to hurt her if she decided to attack her.

"You betrayed him," Aife said, walking over to Tamsin slowly, "to save my Bo..."

She stood looking into Tamsin's eyes, like she could see all the answers to her questions there in the Valkyrie's ice green eyes.

"Your Bo..." Aife said quietly.

"She's not my Bo," Tamsin replied, "Lauren's, Dyson's maybe, but not mine..."

"Your heart belongs to her," Aife said with a little smile, "I may be certifiably insane, but I'm a Succubus."

Tamsin laughed a little as Aife sat back down on the floor amongst her drawings, she also sat back down.

"The gift..." Aife said, "what was it?"

"A music box," Tamsin replied, "made from adamantium..."

"The ore of the Gods..." Aife said, "They're here?"

"Zeus, Hera and Iris... Yes." Tamsin replied with a nod.

"Then it has begun." Aife said, "the end of the world as we know it... Have you ever survived the end of a civilisation, Valkyrie?"

"Not like this..." Tamsin replied, "not an end so complete."

"Bo must open the box, releasing her father," Aife said, confirming what Bo had already told her, " together they will destroy the Ancients. Darkness will flood the world... Mankind will bow to the Fae... The Fae will bow to the Gods... Side by side they will rein... Nothing but death and destruction... Darkness everywhere..."

"How do we stop it?" Tamsin asked, "can we destroy the Ancients without Hades?"

Aife laughed, it was probably the most spine chilling thing she had ever heard.

"We can't stop it," she said, "it is destined."

Tamsin didn't say anything, she just sat looking at Aife.

"I tried to save her, get her away from him," Aife said, recalling that day years ago, "I had the midwife take her, and run. I told her to give Ysabeau to a nice family, a couple who couldn't have kids, that could give her the life I couldn't... Human parents, away from the Fae world... Safe from Hades, from her grandfather... From anyone who would want to hurt her..."

Tamsin felt her heart burning in her chest.

"The only thing I could ever do for my daughter, and I failed her." Aife said.

"You didn't fail her," Tamsin replied, "don't ever think that. Your choice that day made Bo the woman she is, and I, for one, will be forever grateful for that..."

"Only family can destroy the Ancients..." Aife said, "including Hades..."

"You and Trick are Bo's family..." Tamsin replied.

"Her true family," Aife said with a smile, "Fitzpatrick and I are her blood, the connection she shares with her true family runs deeper than that. She must release Hades. Together they will destroy the Ancients. To destroy the Ancients, Bo must completely embrace who she is. She will need someone to ground her, to remind her who she really is... Only then will she be able to defeat Hades. Confine him back to the box, back to Tartarus... The box must be returned to Tartarus."

"Only the damned can enter Tartarus..." Tamsin replied, the realisation finally hitting her, "a soul condemned to Hel..."

She looked at Aife.

"What would you do to save my daughter?" she asked.

"Everything." Tamsin replied honestly.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Thanks again for the reviews, even the guest who reviewed this who actually made me think about scrapping it. Onwards we go. This is a short part, as my head is just not with it today, but I promised to update today, so here you go.

x-x-x

Tamsin was playing pool with Dyson when Bo walked into the Dal. The Succubus was on a mission, her eyes had a blue tint to them which let everyone know she meant business. The Valkyrie and the wolf continued with their game, both keeping one eye on what was happening at the bar.

"No," Bo said, loud enough for them to hear it. "I won't wait a minute, where is she, Trick?"

"Where's who...?" Dyson asked Tamsin.

"Aife..." Tamsin replied.

"How does Trick know," Dyson said, "Bo, nobody has seen your mother since she escaped from Taft Industries."

"That's not... Strictly true." Tamsin replied, looking down at her hands.

She could feel Bo looking at her.

"I had no idea where she was until today," she said looking at Bo, "I would've told you..."

"I know..." Bo replied with a small smile.

"How...?" Trick asked.

"Tamsin's phone," Bo said looking at her grandfather, "my mother called me, from Tamsin's phone."

"Whoops..." Tamsin said quietly.

"Tamsin, you've spent time with her, you know..." Trick started to say.

"I know what, Trick?" Tamsin asked, putting the pool cue down and walking slowly over to the bar, "I know that she's a mother who loves her daughter, a woman who has given up everything for the chance that her daughter would be safe... Sure she's got problems, she said it herself, she's certifiably insane, but she does not need to be locked up, least of all by her father."

"You left the phone on purpose." Trick said.

Tamsin finally reached her intended destination, putting herself between Trick and Bo.

"Maybe I did," Tamsin said, "maybe I just left it on the bed when I walked out..."

"You don't know what my daughter is capable of." Trick replied, his anger bubbling up.

"She's my mother," Bo said, "the woman who spent years locked up in Hel because you handed her over to the Dark Fae during the wars to save yourself."

"Bo..." he said.

"How many other people would you sacrifice to save yourself?" Bo asked, getting steadily more angry, "you said it yourself, your wife's death might even have been your fault. You sacrificed your family to save yourself."

Tamsin stepped closer to Bo.

"Let's go and get your mom..." she said.

"You're no family of mine." Bo said to Trick before Tamsin lead her from the Dal.

x-x-x

"You didn't mean what you said to Trick did you?" Tamsin asked as she drove them towards the facility where Trick had put Aife, "about him not being family to you?"

"Yes... No..." Bo said with a sigh, "I'm angry at him Tamsin."

"I get that," Tamsin replied, "I do... But he's your grandfather."

"Who locked up his own daughter, who is partly responsible for Hades holding her prisoner..." Bo said, "she didn't deserve that Tamsin, I've seen where he held her..."

Tamsin didn't say anything, she just trained her eyes on the road.

"Can you imagine that..." Bo continued, "being locked up in a cage, with your baby daughter in the same room, meters away, but it doesn't matter how much you stretch, you still can't reach..."

"She showed me a drawing she had done," Tamsin said, "it was obviously what she could see from behind the bars... Hades was there, holding you..."

"He would only allow her to hold me to feed me," Bo replied, "then he would take me away from her again... I can't even imagine what he put her through when I was gone..."

"The midwife," Tamsin said, remembering what Aife had told her earlier that day, "she gave you to the midwife, and told her to run..."

"Lou Ann..." Bo said quietly.

"What?" Tamsin asked.

"Lou Ann Heidinger..." Bo replied, "she was the midwife... I met her when she was in a human prison, sentenced to death for murdering her children... I asked her about my mother, and she said she didn't know anything..."

"Did she murder her kids?" Tamsin asked.

"No, she loved those kids," Bo said with a sad sort of smile, "her only crime was falling in love with a human... The Dark Fae killed her kids."

Tamsin knew exactly who they would've used to commit that heinous crime. Vex. That way all the evidence would point to Lou Ann.

"One of the darker sides of the Dark..." Tamsin said quietly.

Tamsin drove the car down the long driveway, pulling it up outside the facility.

"This is it..." she said to Bo.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Sorry this has taken so long, my muse just isn't playing ball right now, which may mean that this part is a whole load of crap. Guess we'll find out. Thanks for all the reviews and everything. Onwards we go.

x-x-x

Tamsin stayed sitting in the car outside the Light Fae compound. She figured Bo and Aife probably needed time alone to talk. What she didn't expect was, about 10 minutes after she walked in the building, Bo walked back out, with Aife. Opening the passenger side door Bo moved the seat forward, allowing Aife to climb into the back, putting the seat forward before sitting down and closing the door as she looked at Tamsin.

"Drive." she said.

"You know this isn't going to..." Tamsin started to say.

"Drive," Bo repeated, "please."

"Where to?" the Valkyrie asked with a sigh.

"The Clubhouse." Bo said.

Tamsin turned the car around and started driving towards the main road as the guards came running out of the facility.

"It's nice to see you again Tamsin." Aife said from the backseat.

Tamsin couldn't stop the laugh escaping her as she considered how normal the greeting was.

x-x-x

As she sat in the kitchen area at the Clubhouse, Tamsin knew it was only a question of time before Trick or someone else arrived for Aife. She also knew there was no way Bo would allow her mother to be taken away without putting up some kind of fight. A knock at the door caught her attention, it also made both Bo and Aife jump. Bo immediately reached for her knife. Tamsin walked towards the door before turning back to Bo.

"Put that down..." she said, "aggression isn't going to work in your favour, trust me."

She watched as Bo put the knife back before she opened the door. There was no need for any aggression, it was Lauren. Bo had text her as they drove back to the Clubhouse to see if she could come over and make sure her mother was okay. Well, okay was a relative term, obviously she meant physically okay. Mentally that ship had long since sailed for the older Succubus.

"It's Lauren." Tamsin said, walking back inside.

"Hey..." Lauren said as she walked towards the living room area.

Tamsin noticed the look on Aife's face change, just moments before she had been smiling and laughing with Bo, now she looked alarmed. Alarmed and scared.

"You..." Aife said as she moved to the furthest point on the sofa away from Lauren.

"Mom, this is Lauren." Bo said, "She's here to see if you're okay."

"I know who she is," Aife replied, standing up, "she works for him. You said you were going to help me, not hand me over to them..."

"Taft..." Tamsin said, "she associates Lauren with Taft..."

"She worked for him." Aife remembered, "said she was going to help us, but all she did was patch us up ready for the next round."

"Nobody is taking you anywhere Aife," Lauren said, "I don't work for anyone but myself now."

"And Evony..." Tamsin muttered.

Lauren shot her a look.

Tamsin shrugged.

"Just saying it as I see it, doc." she said with a smirk.

"Tamsin..." Aife said.

"She isn't taking you anywhere," Tamsin said to Aife, "you have my word. She just wants to make sure that you're okay, physically."

"I was as much of a prisoner as you were," Lauren said, putting her medical kit down on the table in the living room area, "I had no option but to do what he wanted."

As Tamsin leant against the island in the kitchen Bo walked over to her.

"Well it seems like my mom trusts you." she said.

"Crazy knows crazy..." Tamsin said with a shrug, not taking her eyes off Lauren, "we have an... Understanding... A common interest, so to speak."

"Oh yeah?" Bo asked, curious about what Tamsin was talking about, "And what's that?"

"You." Tamsin replied, looking at Bo.

"What did you two talk about?" Bo asked.

"This and that," Tamsin replied, "she confirmed what I already suspected about the Ancients, and your father..."

"What do you mean?" the Succubus asked in reply.

"To beat them you are going to have to open the box... You can't do it without him, Bo..." Tamsin said quietly, "and you also have to embrace what you are, who you were born to be."

"I can't be what he wants me to be, Tamsin, I'm not that... Thing..." Bo said.

"I know," Tamsin replied with a small smile, "You're more than he could ever imagine... But... The fate of the world rests in your hands Bo... You have something he didn't plan for, a family, and we're not going to let anything happen to you, I swear."

x-x-x

Tamsin thought she was going to throw up as Bo placed the music box on the table, it was time for the moment of truth. Aife was upstairs, not wanting to witness the arrival of the man who had kept her locked up.

"Are you sure about this Bo?" Lauren asked, "would it not make more sense to open it in my clinic, then we can attempt to contain whatever it releases."

"It isn't going to matter where she opens it," Tamsin said, "what is going to come out of that box can't be contained..."

"You look like you're about to vom." Kenzi said, "That's enough for me to know that I don't want to be here."

"I need you all here..." Bo said as she took a deep breath, "I don't know what's going to happen, but I do know that I need you... All."

"We're here Bo." Dyson said, resting his Bo's shoulder.

"Not going anywhere Bo-Bo." Kenzi said, "I'll just be right here, hiding behind Tamsin."

"I would feel a little..." Lauren started to say, before Tamsin looked at her, interrupting her, "I'm here..."

As Bo reached for the handle on the box she locked eyes with the Valkyrie who nodded a little. She wasn't going anywhere. Tamsin could see the uncertainty in Bo's eyes, she really didn't want to do this.

"You've got this Bo..." Tamsin said quietly, "show that asshole who's boss."

Bo smiled a little as she looked back down at the box, Tamsin closed her eyes as the music started to play. She could feel the fear pouring from all of them. They were about to release a Fae who had been confined to the Underworld for centuries, a Fae who had been growing in power since Bo had released Rainer from the Death Train. A Fae many humans regarded as a God. They should be scared. As the music stopped and the lid flew open they all had to shield their eyes from the bright light that filled the room. Tamsin felt Kenzi grip her arm. The Valkyrie knew that neither Kenzi nor Lauren should be there. Hades was Dark, darker than Dark, humans were food to him, nothing more.

The light dimmed and they watched as Hades stood before them.

"Finally," he said, taking a deep breath as he looked around, his eyes stopping on Bo, "Ysabeau..."

"It's Bo," the Succubus replied, "Just Bo."

"Of course," Hades replied with a smile, "Bo."

He looked at Dyson, the wolf showing on his features, his eyes then moved onto Tamsin.

"Tamsin," he smirked, "you have now officially completed the job, what was it we agreed on as payment..."

"I would say go to Hell," Tamsin said, not feeling as confident as she hoped she sounded, "but you'll be going back there soon enough."

"Is that a threat Valkyrie." Hades said, all hint of amusement gone from his voice.

"It's a promise." Tamsin replied.

Hades laughed, his eyes moving past Tamsin and resting on Kenzi.

"And you brought food." he said.

Tamsin's features immediately darkened as she moved Kenzi behind her.

"She isn't food, she's family." Bo stated.

"Off limits," Hades said, "I understand."

"Hello Hades..." Aife said, walking into the room.

"Well now, it's a family reunion." Hades said, looking at Aife.

Aife's eyes flashed blue as the anger grew within her. Hades laughed, then shook his head, tutting a little. He motioned to what hung around his neck, a koushang.

"My daughter is a Succubus," he said with a smirk, "did you really think I wouldn't come prepared. Bo, you and I need to talk, alone."

"That's not going to happen." Tamsin said.

Hades looked at Tamsin, a serious look on his face as Tamsin felt her chest start to tighten, as her throat started to constrict.

"Do it..." she struggled to say, her eyes locked on the powerful Fae in front of her, "I'm as good as dead anyway."

Bo stepped in front of Tamsin and looked at Hades.

"Let's talk." she said.

Tamsin nearly collapsed to her knees as all the air suddenly flowed back into her lungs as Bo and Hades went upstairs to talk.

Aife walked over to Tamsin.

"Try to live long enough to see through your promise Valkyrie..." she said.

Tamsin just closed her eyes and hoped she had the strength to see this through till the end. Hades was the only Fae she had met who actually scared her, the only Fae she had ever met who made her doubt herself.


End file.
